Why Tonight?
by KillerCuppycake
Summary: This is my redo for the end of Doctor in the Photo starting at the end. The mental havoc B&B endured and a different outcome because of it. This is my first story so please read and reviews are quite welcome. please and thank you. btw i do not own Bones
1. Chapter 1

Why tonight? He wondered, why had she said that tonight! His mind reeled as he continued to operate the vehicle. She is in the car, sobbing, after he made his statement:

She isn't a consolation prize, I love her.

Those words now stung in his mind. Who was he trying to let down, himself or the woman next to him? I have to do something; he offers to call someone to be with her.

Her sobs break and she declines, stating

she is fine, alone.

He screams inside, ordering himself to fix this, that she isn't alone. "I am here!" He wants announce but he silently sinks into himself a little. He wasn't there like he had been. He should have been there to talk, to give a "guy hug", to let her know he was waiting for when she was ready to fall. Now he felt awful using another woman's love, now that she was ready to pour out her own for him. He was mentally wrestling too much to notice he was driving aimlessly through the city. He didn't want to depart from her, leaving her as he had before but now really knowing the depth of her loneliness after facing an abandonment and rejection. He knew that one relationship would be going downhill quickly and her cared more for one to survive than the other. He got to a stoplight and looked over to see a most beautifully broken woman he wanted to be the one to help fix her as he'd been.

It was different; he did the breaking, something he never wanted to do. He wanted to take her pain and let it course through his own body and mind, he wanted to save her.

Somehow they finally arrived at her apartment. Silently exiting the vehicle, walking toward the development, he lagged a step or so behind. As they reach the door she brought the keys from her pocket, depositing the key in the lock. She grabbed the door knob, without turning it. He reached over, on her hand, and turned the knob. He had to stay with her, he thought. She stepped through the portal but as he tried to enter she placed her hand up to stop him. She stepped back with her hand still raised but to not touch him.

He looked at her through pleading, dark eyes rimmed with tears. "I don't want you alone." was all he could manage to choke out.

Her eyes stared back, red and puffy globes of a beautiful, lost blue. "I didn't want regrets." She stated, tears broke free from both of their eyes as the door shut between them.

He listened to her soft cry diminish as she retreated to the far end of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

He let the tears fall as he thought of the woman he parted ways with. Driving back to his apartment was a ride of emotional turmoil. He parked and rested his head on the steering wheel until he composed himself. Wiping his face on the still moist sleeve, he opened the door of the SUV. He hadn't called he, was she still waiting? He walked into his apartment, shedding moist clothing on the way to his room. She was asleep, stretched out on _her _side of the bed. He didn't want to lie next to her.

What was he to say to this woman about what had transpired tonight?

He would rather risk his back than be with Hannah now, so Booth went to the couch. He laid a sheet over his body and situated himself not being able to slip into what would be chaotic slumber, he thought of, his roommate, girlfriend. She hadn't waited him. Then Booth's mind began to recount the times his real love had waited up and how she called after not speaking to each other after long days. He finally was overcome with the need to sleep.

He woke up to phone chirping ringtone. With one arm over his eyes, he felt around for his cell. He lifted his arm a little to see the caller id, hoping but knowing it wouldn't be her, its work. They had gotten an email from Dr. Brennan's team over her new theory about the case. The paperwork needed to be corrected, so he needed to come in. "Okay, I'll be there." Booth sighed into the phone.

On desk duty he hoped she would stop by for them to talk, to forget some of their pains. He sat up rubbing his eyes a little, then rushing to the bathroom to shower. Under the heat of the shower he began to doubt his hopes.

You idiot, why would she want to see you after last night? You let yourself think it would work so easily to be close again.

He grunted and banged a fist into the shower wall as the doubts ravaged his mind. The door creaked open after a few ignored knocks. "I'm going to meet an informant with a lead." She looked at his silhouette through the shower curtain after her statement. He replied in monotone, "Alright, see ya." Booth grabbed the soap and began washing his body as Hannah realized that he was not coming to hug or kiss her this morning. "Okay bye." She pulled the door shut. Booth didn't want the physical contact that the woman he was truly in love with didn't have. Even then he wanted the contact she did receive to be from him. He sighed, exited the shower, and dried himself. He dressed and left for the Hoover building.

His head began to ache while he flipped through the papers he had to correct and thought of Brennan. As Booth neared the end of the paperwork he fought with the choice to call her or not.


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't called him or even called his office about her theory on the case. She sent the office an email, so he logged on and checked his own email. Nothing from her but one from Angela, he guided the pointer to click the message open.

"Hey Booth, I wanted to know if you've talked to Bren today. She came in a little later than usual and didn't say much to anyone. When I want to talk to her I noticed her eyes were pink and slightly swollen like she had been crying. She said she didn't want to talk about it and kind of shut me out. I was hoping maybe you knew what was up.

Ciao, Angela"

Booth placed his face in his hands with a deep sigh. "What the hell do I do now?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Brennan sat at glued to files across her desk. She needed to keep busy to keep from crying herself into another emotional breakdown. She needed to surround herself, bringing up walls and barriers in her mind and heart, to focus on work. Her emotions were steadily throbbing to take over. She kept them at bay, as she recited to Angela's hounding questions to her appearance and late arrival today, "I am great at compartmentalizing and will deal with the problems when I get ready." Angela badgered a little longer then finally relented on Brennan. "Sweetie I am here if you need me." She stated with a slightly worried look before retreating to her own office. Brennan grabbed a handful of files and headed down to limbo storage. In her element, she felt familiar, where she understood what to do, how to work efficiently. So she began.<p>

* * *

><p>He left the Hoover feeling he should go and check on her. If his mind was producing such havoc he could only imagine what was going on in hers. He got to the Jefferson and sat out in the lot. He contemplated: maybe I should call, but not her. Cam? No, once she knew there was no case she would ask why I didn't call Brennan then. Angela? Psht, no! He didn't want to explain their problems. He scooped up his phone and called her office. It rang out to voicemail. Okay, he dialed her phone, it rung three times then her voice.<p>

* * *

><p>She hadn't bothered to check the caller id screen after being startled slightly from her trance in limbo. She snapped her gloves off and picked up the phone. "Brennan." She flatly said. She waited a moment "Hello?" He froze before out of fear she wouldn't answer but now he sat, frozen she wouldn't want to speak to him.<p>

"H-hey." He stammered out.

"Is there a case?" she questioned, her flat tone unchanged.

"No, I..uh..called…well I am calling to make sure you're okay Bones."

Silence between the phones.

"Right now unless it's about a case, please don't call."

His jaw dropped open out of shocked sadness with the beep of her disconnecting the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed still no new case so Booth had not heard from Bones. He walked into his apartment; greeted by the woman he loved he thought. As he hugged her, he thought of how she felt in his arms. There was a missing feeling between him and Hannah. He leaned down to kiss Hannah but his mind worked like a processor analyzing the kiss. Hannah pulled back and smiled, she spoke to him of her day but he couldn't stop thinking of the difference of Bones and Hannah. His body was just held against Hannah and it had no lasting effect. He ached to hold Bones in his arms for any amount of time, for any reason. When they embraced his body warmed and his senses went into overdrive saving a memory for the moments they were bound to one another. When they kissed his soul soared, his mind rushed forgetting all other happenings yet soaking in the feeling of her lips with his, possibly a tongue slyly and happily allowed access to another's mouth.

Even more simply shared a kiss of love, understanding, and thanks for some things that are better left unsaid.

What was he to do?

He sat thinking himself to a point he was near tears. Nope, he was not going to cry tonight. He was to make a radical decision: he was going to love Hannah in the way he wanted Bones, Brennan the scientist, and the beautifully broken Temperance.

He was going to try and change, to mold his love for the woman that stayed constantly loved to the woman he was with. But how will I be able to do this? Booth silently pondered as he watched television. He lay back on the couch settling on a channel covering a sports recap. His eye lids closed as he tried to let the highlights of the game drown out his thoughts.

* * *

><p>He could faintly hear Bones' voice warning that his back would be sore if he slept a full night here on the couch. Booth opened his eyes, looked toward the kitchen doorway where Brennan was coming toward him with two beers in hand. She handed one to him and began sipping her own. He pulled a small smile while sitting up then sitting his beer on the coffee table. Booth opened his mouth but could no think of wheat to say. Brennan sat on the couch even closer than she normally would. He grinned a little wider and looked at her, Brennan seemed to be hollowed, blank in a way, her skin was pale, and her movements seemed blurry. They sat for what seemed like too long. Booth let his hand reach for hers but she quickly changed he position next to him, sitting to face him, legs folded beneath her, hands in her lap. Booth sat his hand palm up on his knee. She seemed to manage a small, sad smile while lightly touching the tips of his fingers with her own. His anxiety and current sorrows flowed between the partners through the light, barely seeming to be there touch. She brought her palm to his slightly stubbly cheek, caressing his left while bringing her face to the opposite cheek. Her cheek brushed his for a second as her breath coolly floated passed his ear. Then she pulled back so they were face to face. She closed her eyes.<p>

What to do? His mind raced. He closed his eyes then slowly moved in but stopped short of their lips connecting. Why did we stop or did I stop? He opened his eyes. They were lying on the couch, her head rested right below his chin. Booth did not know what to think now, so he just let the blurry Brennan lay against him.

Her hair smelled sweet but not of flowers, like others, Bones held an earthy sweetness. Skin soft as silk, he rubbed a few circles with the pad of his fingers.

"I love you, through all of it, I really do." He stated though it came out no louder than a whisper. Booth could feel Brennan's thin finger tracing along his chest, a heart on his right pec. He kissed into her hair, laying, holding, and enjoying this moment.

* * *

><p>His eyelids crept close but once he opened them he was alone, on the couch, in the dark. Hannah had turned off the television and gone to bed without him. Despite his back she'd left him on the couch.<p>

Booth sat up stiffly and rubbed his neck, feeling knots tighten in his back. Damn it he was going to be sore but couldn't even begin to ask Brennan for an adjustment. Maybe asking for an adjustment could break our personal stalemate he thought for a few minutes. He continued to think about how Bones would grab him, pressing her body behind his, both of them knowing that he trusts her. Then Booth thought of how he was being an ass for thinking to bother Bones since she had expressed not wanting to let their personal relations mingle. Booth thought that if he were in Brennan's position receiving the request, he would paralyze the requester as he thought she would do to him to get her point across.

He patted his pocket for his cell. He was awake and achy at 3:27 a.m.

He needed to do something.


	5. Chapter 5

He was missing his love. He stood and stretched in attempt to relieve the pressure of his back muscles. He went to the closet and grabbed a jacket and headed for his shoes. Booth stopped, thinking: should I tell her I'm leaving? She didn't care to bring me to bed; I won't care to leave her wondering.

His voyage took him to the reflecting pool, to think more. He walked slowly to the bench, placed himself on the seat and began formulating his plan. Booth knew he couldn't change his love as he thought he wanted to try. Booth slouched low on the bench then stretched his strong figure out trying to deal with some of the tightening in his back. He did this transition a few more time before stopping, mid stretch, while sticking to a thought. He stood and walked to the SUV. He sat in the seat and thought of what to say. What to do to save her, to save them. He turned the keys in the ignition and the vehicle hummed idly beneath him. Booth glanced at the clock; 5:46 a.m. He would make it home before sunrise. So he began to drive back to the apartment. Booth thought about which would be better; to wait until she is ready to talk or try his best to blast back through this wall brought up between them? "I need Bones to see that I'm sorry, and that I can hold out for us, that I truly love her." Booth said to himself.

He made his decision.

In the apartment the air seemed as cool as the crisp morning air he left outside. Booth's fine- tuned ears perked up, trying to hear if she was up yet. He heard no motion from the bedroom, the light wasn't on, and Hannah was still asleep. He went to the room door easing it open, the hinge letting out a smooth sigh. He went to the dresser, grabbing an undershirt and briefs. Booth played out the plan in his head; the speech, chasing her. Keeping focused on matters of the heart Booth leaned in the turn on the shower. His thoughts only had one hitch; when was he to make this move. He wanted sooner than later but too soon and she might not absorb the attempt but too late he feared to lose her.


	6. Chapter 6

Into the shower he quickly began to wash. He lathered his skin, and then washed his hair with an all natural fruit and herb blend shampoo that Brennan had suggested. The scent reminded Booth of her. He needed to get the feeling of assurance; the best motivator right now was Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. Booth smiled, he missed how she was introduced at crime scenes and during investigations. The water rinsed away the suds. He could already smell the aroma rising from his body.

Out of the shower and into his under clothes. Booth stood at the mirror, deciding to style in a simple manner. He knew he would be shoveling his hands through out it during the stressful activity he had before him. He looked in the mirror after applying hair gel. Now what to wear? he thought.

Out of the bathroom and to the dresser. She liked his FBI shirt; he'd seen her admiring his physique before, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked down at himself, feeling good about her receiving his appearance. Booth looked toward the bed where Hannah began to stir from sleep.

He slipped from the room with another sigh smoothly escaping his door selected on his black Vans and his black jacket, and then out of the door he departed. Booth got to the SUV, keys in hand; he took a deep breath in the calm, cool morning. He hopped into the driver seat, keys in the ignition. Booth started to feel so hopeful and nervous that he could feel his heartbeat pulsate through his ears. Still he smiled because he was aching to see her. Into the driveway and the smile fades a little but not the determination. He takes the keys and tosses them into his jacket. He walks with a confident stride to her apartment. Her taps sternly on the firm wood door, "Who is it?" Booth hears her call.

Booth decides to begin here.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor Temperance Brennan this is Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth. I am here to inform you that I made a mistake, a mistake that I want to correct with all of my heart." Silence then he heard her stepping towards the door. "Booth, what are you talking about? I do not wish to be toyed with."

"Please hear me out Temperance." The lock slip out of place and the door opened just enough for Brennan to stand in with little space to see inside. "I offered a shot for us and when you pushed me away. I was so hurt and just wanted to say anything to feel better so I said I was going to move on, but that wasn't completely true. Even before you went to Maluku I still wanted to be with you. I couldn't handle being here without you so I went for the deployment. I needed something to focus on to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Hannah came along and I really tried to fall in this relationship but I just can't when my love for you shadows anything that has to do with Hannah or the relationships. In the car, when you said you didn't want regrets, I thought of all of mine."

Brennan shifted uncomfortably, thinking back to that night. She looked at Booth, sending his fingers through his hair during their silence. She could smell a familiar scent wafting from him. His attire also got her attention, the way the material pulled across his perfect acromia; his large biceps and broad shoulders. She missed being in those arms.

"Do you have many regrets?" She asked her voice steady with a quivering undertone. "Yes." Booth replied, letting his hands settle at his sides. "Come in and share them with me." Brennan released the door for it to open wider to allow Booth into the apartment. Booth was so happy to hear those words that he had to contain himself from jumping through the doorway. She wants me to share with her, he thought, one of my favorite things to do with her. Brennan went to the dining room table that was swarmed with backlogged anthropology case files. She kept trying to remain constantly working. She moved the files aside now and sat at a chair from the table. Booth grabs the chair next to her and turns to face her. "My regrets are that I didn't stop the car and hold you that night, that I didn't tell you that I would wait for you the night on the stairs, that I never told you enough how beautiful I always think you are, how if something was going on I didn't hold as many times as I wanted, that I didn't get to kiss you because I felt the urge, that I didn't have a baby with you, all those times we had those looks between is and I needed to say I love you but I didn't. That's just some of the big stuff." He looked at her and she looked like she was looking at him but maybe past him.

"Please say something Bones."

Brennan had gone in her mind mentally retrieving the moments Booth was speaking of. Hearing his name for her brought her back. How long had it been since he had looked at her like this, wanting her words to break the silence now.

"You are saying there are even more regrets between us?" she asked. He nodded.

She stood and thought of what to do. She turned to Booth, still sitting in the chair, "What do you want?" she blurted out. She knew that even as an adult woman Booth could have her fumbling over her own thoughts and words. Booth looked over at her. He stood, "I want you back, I want us to happen, I want to apologize. I don't care how much work this will take or how long," Brennan was stepping backward, "I don't care if I have to chase you." He stepped up to her leaving arms length space between them. "Such large changes can't all take place at once." Brennan said looking into his warm brown eyes. "Bones I do understand but the changes can take place." He flashed her special smile that was only reserved for their moments.

"May I ask for something Bones?"

"Yes."

"Temperance Brennan can I hold you for a while? I just need to have you close. I miss you so much."

A moment passed then Brennan can't completely understand but she knows she wants that too. She was feeling weak but also felt her head nodding a yes to the man in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt warmer than she had in quite a time, with his arms around her. She missed him too but it still hurt. She pulled her arms in to her body but placed her hands on his chest. She felt him tense under her fingertips, a small flinch. She laid her head against his chest; she could feel his breath push pass the strands of hair on her was too familiar from hugs gone by. She breathed in his scent, soaked up the warmth but reminded herself that her wall between them would not crumble quickly.

She couldn't tell how long he would want to stay but she hoped he could tune back into what she needed.

He let this moment wash over him, quickly detailing Brennan and himself, her hands on his chest, his hair on end at the contact, the purpose of this moment.; to fill the feeling of missing her, to succeed at the promise to do better that anything to get her back.

"I know this has been a lot Bones but we will get through, together."

"We," that short syllable tipped from her lips in a whisper. "How much have 'we' been on your mind?" Brennan questioned.

"So much that I won't accomplish anything else until I mend what I ruined with you."

"This was both of us." She said lifting he face to meet his. Booth put his forehead to hers and said "I will do all it takes to help us."

Eyes closed they seemed to had gone back to how they used to be. Connected and in tune with each other. But he knew physically they needed to disconnect, for now. His arms slowly loosened from her. Booth kissed her forehead gently and thanked her for letting him in. Temperance walked back to the door with him.

"What are you going to tell Hannah?" "I will handle her when I get back and able to sit down with her." Booth let a special smile spread across his face as Brennan looked at him. "I will call you a little later, okay?" Booth asked while stepping out. "Okay. I will speak to you then."

The door closed and Booth listened to the lock be slid into place then took a step out of the stuffy unhappiness that had been riding on his shoulders for too long. Booth wished he could carry her around all the time like the knick knacks in his pockets but she had meaning in his life, more than just knick knacks. So he would carry her along with the St. Christopher medal his grandfather gave him. Seeley walked out to the vehicle and decided to make a stop before heading to his apartment. He hopped into the seat of the SUV, let and easy smile begin as he started the SUV and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Temperance stood at the door for a couple of minutes after she escorted Booth out. Thinking, calculating the next option open to her, time to pack. She walked back to her room and looked; at her bed, the earth toned straight vertical lines of her comforter, the beige curtains, still against the window, the closed closet door that held the items she would need to store in her luggage. She packed he large traveling bag with clothing and toiletries.

She went to her night stand and opened the drawer and grabbed a small stack of pictures; there were different ones of her family; Russ and his girls, Angela and Hodgins, the last group picture of a Christmas with Zack, Parker and her father over an experiment.

This might become too much emotionally and she began to doubt if she should continue to pack.

Pictures slipped from her hands. She picked them up; Halloween with Ang and Cam, Zack and Hodgins in the Ooky Room, she scooped them back together, and then grabbed the last picture from the floor. It was of Booth and Parker smiling big and close up on the camera, she always enjoyed this picture. She remembered Parker slowly writing in the best cursive he could place: _To Bones, with love from Parker and Dad_. Seeley had signed under Dad.

She grabbed her passport and pictures, placing them in the traveling backpack. This was for her protection but she started to feel like small pins were pricking her heart. Brennan stood and wheeled her bag behind her bedroom door. She went to the dining room. She would try to see if they could really make progress. If she found that they weren't able to do so she would be ready to take a break from here.

She thought about the strangers that had become friends and the friends that had become family. She pondered over where her spontaneous trip might put her. She began to work at the files strewn about the table. Brennan would hold off on so much personal thinking while she had work to distract her. She would wait for Booth's call and deal with the personal things then.


	10. Chapter 10

Seeley wanted something to carry that he could draw Temperance's nearness in a way. He wanted on driving through the city, he stopped at ta jewelry store. He walked in the front door and a middle aged woman strolled to the door with a pleasant smile "Hello sir, may I assist you this afternoon?" "Yes." He walked with her over many display cases of large gaudy diamonds, simple silver and gold bands, decorative necklaces and earrings. He needed something different. The selection was filled with many beautiful pieces but Booth finally thought of what he wanted to find. He placed an order and left the establishment heading for home. He smiled when he thought of calling Brennan later but had to deal with Hannah before then. He checked his cell, a couple of missed calls from Hannah. He closed the phone and drove on to the apartment.

He pulled up and exited the vehicle, trying to pick the strongest way to convey his message to Hannah. Booth opens the apartment door "Hannah…Hannah?" Walking through the apartment Booth found her at the kitchen table, different info spread around articles and pictures. "Hey Seeley." She stood to hug him but he quickly spoke

"We need to talk."

He slid his jacket onto the back of the chair and sat down. "What's up?" Hannah questioned as her previous smile faded and she slid back to her seat.

"I had a really tough blow with Bones before I left for my deployment. But I still left with a lot of things unaddressed. I told her one year from the day we left each other and I planned on going back to her. When I met you it helped to fill the hole she blew in me. Meeting you was like luck after such a hard break."

Hannah sat back on her chair "Seeley is this explanation to a proposal, if so you have to stop. I told you that's not what I want right now." She leaned back, crossing her arms.

"No, it's not. Hannah what we have right now won't be what Bones and I have."

Hannah's arms fell to her sides. "So you're breaking up with me, for Temperance? What about you love me?"

"I care about you but she is the one I can't live without."

"Do you think you can change her mind?"

"Time will tell for us." He pushed back from the table he looked at Hannah, guessing she was still processing this ending. Tears rimmed her eyes for a moment then she began to gather her material from the table. He went out to the living room and looked at his phone, his fingers slid over the buttons as the thought of calling Brennan crossed his mind. He put it away and waited as Hannah passed through to his bedroom.

It took a little less than as hour to gather her things Booth stood when she walked back into the living room. She sat her bags on the floor and fished around her pocket for the key. He hugged her with one arm as she slid the key into his jean pocket.

"Goodbye Seeley."

"Bye Hannah."

He opened the door and she walked out of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

He wondered momentarily if it could be that easily taken care of; dump Hannah then pursue Bones. His final thought of it was that he would have to find out. He flipped open his phone and dialed Brennan's cell.

"Hey." He smiled into the phone when she answered, "Want to get dinner tonight?" A quiet thoughtful moment then she replied "Yes I will have dinner with you." "Okay I'll pick you up, say 6, 7?" She quickly shot that statement down, "No I will just meet you." Booth was taken aback slightly but understood that it might just be too much for Brennan. "Okay, the diner, 7 o' clock, see you there Bones." It was a short call but a step in the right direction. He called the jeweler; the pieces he ordered wouldn't be ready for a week.

Angela was sitting at her desk looking at her email. She never received a reply from Booth and in the past weeks she had barely seen him in passing. She had to do something.

"Hey Hodgins!" she called to her husband as he passed her office.

"Yea babe?" he said with a smile as he entered carrying a tray holding his new beetles.

"I am worried about Brennan. She has not shut me out like this before and Booth has stayed out of my line of sight, so I don't even know what's going on with them. I have to help them." His face curved into a puzzled look, "How will you help when you don't know the situation?" She stood and began to pace as her fixing plan formed. "I will dig up some information then make Booth fix it. I know that he knows what this problem is." "Honey, don't put yourself into this thing of theirs. When it's time she will be ready to open up." "Do you really think so Hodgins?" "I hope so." He replied while pressing a kiss to her cheek and leaving her office.

Angela sat back at her desk. I have to put myself in the mix, she thought to herself, for Brennan's sake. Angela grabbed her phone.

"Something needs to change."


	12. Chapter 12

She decided to send him a text ~Booth I need to talk to you as soon as possible.~ She paced her office waiting for a response. ~I will call you after dinner.~ She looked at the message and a fire ignited. She grabbed her keys easing out of the lab to avoid questions. Behind the wheel of her prius she headed to his apartment.

Angela smacked at the door. Nothing.

Where would he be?

She drove to the Founding Fathers but thought it would be too early to drink so she headed toward the Diner. She had so much to tell him, how could they be this way? How could he not save them? She parked and walked down the walkway, seeing him through the window checking the time. Angela takes a seat and looking at him hard before releasing the venom running in her veins. "Why would you do this to Temperance? She has been through so much and you of all people should have understood what was happening to her when you left. She loved you, she couldn't sat it but I truly believe she did and you broke her heart."

Booth folded his arms and sat back. He looked at the table then Ang. "You came back with Ms. Reporter and just left Brennan, you left us all. Besides the sex did you think she could replace all the Brennan did for you? As a man, a friend, her partner? He looked into her angry eyes as she spat out her last words. He balled his hands in front of his mouth; he leaned forward on the table. "Right, no answer, fine sit and wait on your replacement." She stood and headed for the door. Booth flicked away a small tear with the back of his finger. Angela walked heading to her car, she turned to see Booth one more time before taking the corner. He was hugging someone, some woman.

She hoped her words stung him good.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as she walked into the door Brennan's eyes roamed immediately to what used to be their usual table. She expected to see him sitting patiently waiting but instead she saw him sitting head bowed catching stray tears with the back of his hand. Brennan's mind began to find reasons to why she walked in on his distress; Am I late? Did I inspire this heartache? She walked over to the table.

"What happened?" "I was an idiot." "Booth you're smart." She said grabbing his hand he stood and hugged her feeling more of a dunce than ever.

He went to the bathroom to throw some water onto his face. He dried with crinkly paper towels while deep breathing. Booth returned to the table to catch Brennan sliding a fry from his plate through ketchup and past her lips. He smiled registering how much he had missed her stealing fries.

"How was your Maluku trip?" She looked across to where he took his seat at the table. "That means something doesn't it, you properly identifying my destination instead of using some incorrect variation." "You think so?" he said with a slight grin, "Well how was it?" she looked into the air remembering her expedition with the highly annoying Ms. Wick. Brennan began with Daisy's insistent talk of leaving Sweets on the plane ride. She talked of accosting the attendant for ear plugs and louder headphones to try drowning out Daisy's voice. She explained their excavation effort and the break through that would follow in various studies. Then she went on to account fighting off gorilla unit without the help of the shrieking flower. Booth laughed and grinned; some of the hurt Angela had dropped on him was dissipating as Brennan went on. She finished up with the snake and the call that sent her home. She kept thinking about the letters she wrote him; wishing him well and making sure he was okay, telling him that she missed him and loved him. No, she didn't want to tell him that and yet she also felt like it was a weight on her mind that she needed to set free.

The waiter came back, clearing the dishes when the phone rang.

"Brennan."

Booth was waiting for his phone to ring and he looked at Bones. Was she always so wonderful? Did she become braver just to give me another chance? I love this woman. His phone began to buzz. "Booth." there were pauses were he was getting the info that arrive on location. "Okay I will be there in 20. Secure that body, I mean it." He tilted back the rest of his coffee. Brennan stood watching Booth grab his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Bones I am sorry."

"Booth it's not your fault that people can't refrain from murder and mayhem while we attend dinner." "No, I mean for all of this," he thrust his hand toward the table the partners shared in a manner to span out all of the dinners they had missed due to his own selfish decisions." and thank you for coming to dinner." She nodded her eyes shifting into the heart-crushing emotions she had been containing constantly before this meal. Her eyes went to his for a stiff moment then she whispered "You're welcome."

Out to their cars they went.


	14. Chapter 14

He started the SUV up. She didn't forgive him. No matter how much he hoped to hear that she did he understood. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness for all of the hurt he inflicted from the day they left all the way till the look that he saw in her face this evening. Not one sitting, one dinner, or ten dinners. Month or years, he could never fully forgive himself for what he had done. Facing Angela he would probable hear her angry words attacking his ears. When he looked into Bones' beautiful mystic blue he would remember that night. Even behind the wonderful curve of her smile will lurk the memory of that broken woman. He could not erase that night for either of them but he could try his hardest to fill the passing time together with smiles and love and apologies. He was driving, his mind astray concerning the mechanics of his brawl with the next move for him and Brennan when he noticed that he had lost sight of her car. Where had she gone?

She thought of the trapper keeper that she slid into the back of her closet after unpacking her bag from Maluku. She had pushed her confessions to the rear of her wardrobe. She had expected them to remain there until she had such a surprising reaction to the doctor's case. She had let her emotion spill with treats in Booth's front seat that night; which felt better than trying to file it away in her mind. But more and more she began to think of the letters. She thought of the smudges to the edges of the paper from her making it back to camp still with the muck of the day clinging to her. She would deeply concentrate when she would sprawl out like a child when she wrote of her days. She would think of his smile. That's when she noticed the words, she let the ink form on her paper, I love you Booth. When had she written that? She had to work so she pushed the letters from her mind as best she could and drove on.


End file.
